Furry Lover Lucario
by Thebluerooster
Summary: Kassie is home alone with her beloved Lucario, she hoped to read a book but Lucario has something else in mind and suddenly things turn a little hot. POKEPHILIA. F!Human/M!Pokemon. Lucario/OC. LEMON Hope you enjoy! btw. my first time writing a lemon so plz bear with me


Kassie let out a subtle moan as her Lucario continued licking her neck. She had long ago given up on making him stop and she had to admit that she really was starting to enjoy the attention he would give her every time her mom and step-dad were out of the house.

It had started the moment he had evolved. He had always been a clingy Pokémon but as he evolved from Riolu to Lucario it was in another way, not quite as innocent but more possessive. He usually followed her everywhere and when he first had become a Lucario he would from time to time walk a bit closer, growl at strangers and their Pokémon, sometimes he even petted her arm and leg in public places.

Kassie had dismissed this behavior, not really seeing it for what it was as he had done some of these things as a Riolu. But as he grew more confident his actions became bolder, he would never let another male sit in between Kassie and himself, he would usually touch her, especially on her stomach or shoulders and neck and when she was lounging on the couch he would always lay halfway in over her and pet her hair gently.

Kassie would always blush slightly at any of these actions and Lucario would smirk triumphantly.

Kassie hadn't told him no when he became compassionate like this or rejected him in anyway, she knew it was wrong what they were doing and she was starting to see what it was building up to, but she just couldn't say no to Lucario and she wanted this close connection with him so bad.

Lucario had always been there with her, there had never been a time he weren't by her side, from when her dad left them and the bad times where she used to get bullied at school to her first boyfriend whom she never had gotten really serious with. He had just always been there.

She had wondered though, that if she had rejected him, if he would actually stop? Lucarios were stubborn like that, they could be extremely gently and passionate and loyal but when they wanted something, they would usually get it.

The soft petting and subtle hints had broken down over the last couple of weeks, and now he would literally be over her the moment her parents were out of the door, or whenever they were alone. And she had to admit that she didn't really mind all that much.

Kassie felt him nipping lightly on the exposed skin and she finally laid her book down on the coffee table, giving up on reading it. She let out a shaking breath and Lucario moved more in over her so he could lick her jaw also grabbing her small boobs through her clothes. Kassie moaned quietly and leaned back on the couch; she lifted her hand and stroked his back clumsily.

Lucario smirked against her skin and bit down a little harder making his trainer whine slightly but he soon let go and licked the spot affectionately. Lucario soon found the hem of her shirt and caressed her stomach lightly making the young girl sigh deeply. He then moved his paw upwards and in under her bra, nuzzling fondly with her breasts. Her lower parts were starting to become moist and she blushed heavily as he looked her in the eyes and winked suggestively at her, he could probably smell how aroused this was making her.

Kassie wanted to hide her face in embarrassment and she was becoming more and more nervous by the second. She had never gotten this far with anyone and the whole ordeal made her feel clumsy and awkward. This was too much for her and she was about to tell him to stop but soon found Lucario's lips on her own. All thoughts were stripped from her mind and for a moment even Lucario stopped his molestation of her body to just linger in the kiss, they were both looking at each other with half-lidded eyes.

Lucario changed his angle a bit and licked at her bottom lip, asking her to open up for him. Kassie was hesitant but obeyed. One of Lucario's arms went around her waist as his tongue dipped into her mouth. It felt strange, so very strange but she kind of liked it. Lucario's wet tongue was up against hers in a matter of seconds and even though she was unsure she swirled hers against him, tasting him slightly.

The look in his eyes as they kissed calmed her nerves a bit and she soon pushed back against him, allowing him to continue. Her body was beginning to ache in need and she moaned loudly into his mouth when one of his paws found its way inside her pants, he rubbed at her lower belly first, making her feel like she was on fire, before he moved lower.

Kassie broke the kiss when he rubbed at her clitoris through her panties and a dark blush spread on her cheeks as a wanton moan left her. Lucario looked at her with a perverted smirk and her eyes shuddered closed when he ran a finger along her slit.

The young teenage girl had to admit that she didn't mind any of this, it might be wrong according to the law, but they were both willing and it felt so good. She spread her legs a bit more and tried to repay him by running her clumsy hands up and down his sides and touch the appendages on his head every so often. He groaned and shivered slightly at the touches and decided that his trainers' clothes were beginning to irritate him.

With a swift movement he ripped her shirt into two with the spike on the back of his paw. Kassie was so surprised that she didn't stop him when he did the same with her bra. But she stopped him after that and helped him gently remove her pants and panties in an attempt to save those.

When she was completely bare he laid her down gently below him, he looked her over and she looked away ashamed. Lucario didn't allow that though. He softly pulled her back to look at him and kissed her lovingly, closing his eyes.

Kassie had almost missed it but with his face so close to hers she could clearly see the darker hue on his cheeks indicating a shy blush, she smiled into the kiss and leaned into it. She wanted him, she wanted this and she was going to go through with it, no matter how awkward it might be.

She grabbed onto one of his appendages and tugged on it gently; Lucario gasped loudly and gave a primal growl in response. His eyes seemed to glance over with lust and he quickly found her soaking pussy again. He looked her straight in the eyes as he played with her slit and Kassie's head lolled back in pleasure. She moaned loudly as he pushed a single thick finger inside her, it didn't hurt like she had imagined but it felt good.

Lucario started to pump that finger in and out and his trainer moaned at each thrust. He returned to licking her neck, enjoying the intoxicating sent she always wore. He pushed another finger inside of her and she whined slightly but pleasure soon overpowered the uncomfortable feeling and she was now beginning to thrust back herself.

Seeing the object of his desires in such a state, completely naked and moaning his name made, his stomach turn and his penis twitch inside its sheathing. He had been trying to keep it back but as he felt his self-control slipping so did it and he soon felt the cold air around them caress him.

Not feeling that his partner was quite ready yet Lucario move downwards, Kassie noticed vaguely and shivered with anticipation as she saw him lowering his head and breathe out on her sex. He pulled his fingers out of her and placed them on her clitoris again, he when put his lips on top of her cunt and gave it a good lick. Kassie nearly screamed, she barely had time to bite down on her lower lip to stop the sounds before he began lapping fiercely at her.

Kassie held onto whatever was in reach and moaned loudly, her nails dug into the couch leaving soft scratch marks and Kassie carefully open her eyes to look down at her Lucario. His eyes were closed and he seemed to enjoy himself, she watches as his tongue came into view before diving back down in between her folds occasionally slipping slightly inside her.

But then he looked up at her, his eyes dark with carnal lust.

What was the last straw, she screamed in pure bliss as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave making her whole world explode in vivid colors until it turned completely white. She felt like her entire body had melted but it was amazing.

She panted loudly trying to catch her breath but a hard jerk that made her skid further down the couch made her open her eyes. Lucraio was sitting on his knees both of her legs on each side of him and she could clearly she his erect member at the entrance of her pussy. Kassie moaned again as the tip entered her, her own desire rising again; Lucario smirked at her again before slowly moving all the way inside her. Kassie shut her eyes at the sudden pain but her previous orgasm had luckily lubricated her vagina enough for it to only sting really bad.

Lucario leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, using his telepathy to whisper the sweetest of nonsense to her. Kassie breathed in and out a couple of times before moving her hips slightly, trying to get use to the strange sensation. Lucario was a lot larger than his plum fingers, that was for sure.

Lucario started a steady, but gentle pace and it wasn't long until the pain Kassie felt turned into burning hot pleasure. "Gah~… Lucario..p-please! Go FASTER!" She cried out loudly, begging for her partner to go faster, harder, anything!

Lucario obeyed happily and thrusted in and out of her fiercely, throwing gentle to the wind. The feeling of being one with his most beloved partner was indescribable; she was nothing short of amazing. The pace started to get uneven and clumsy and they clung to each other's bodies as they chased after their climaxes.

Kassie was screaming and thrashing around in pure white pleasure, she was so close, just a little more!

Her orgasm hit her hard and she screamed, letting her head fall back as her eyes rolled back in her head. Her pussy tensed up around Lucario's pulsing member and he gasped sharply when his own orgasm hit him. He barely managed to pull out before he spilled his hot seed, it landed all over the young girls bare stomach and chest.

Lucario lay down on top of her and kissed her lovingly. Both trainer and Pokémon looked at each other with lazy smiles neither wanting to say anything or wanting to get up.

…that was until they heard the front door open. "Kassie! We're home dear!"


End file.
